SMALLVILLE: THE END
by RAMAK-82
Summary: Después de una larga historia. ...llega el esperado final


Lionel Luthor (John Glover) en compañía de su asistente la Dr. Amanda Waller (Yvette Freeman) le informa a todos los medios de prensa y comunicaciones de la ciudad de Me tropolis en una conferencia de prensa que tiene planeado convertirse en candidato presid encial del Partido Republicano al igual que su amigo personal George W. Bush (George W. Bush), y utilizar los mismos medios de defensa que su antecesor en el poder para co mbatir en la Guerra Global Contra el Terrorismo y así eliminar a todos los enemigos de los Estados Unidos de América, al igual que a todos los anormales infectados por la radi ación de los meteoritos verdes.

Lois Lane (Erica Durance) le pregunta a Lionel Luthor (John Glover) de parte del Daily Planet si como empresario y candidato presidencial, no tiene miedo de llegar a ser comp arado con su amigo George W. Bush (George W. Bush) en sus métodos en la Guerra Co ntra el Terrorismo Global y qué relación pueden tener unos campesinos infectados de un pequeño pueblo de Kansas en dicha guerra. Lionel Luthor (John Glover) le dice a Lois Lane (Erica Durance) que la Dr. Amanda Waller (Yvette Freeman), directora y supervis ora de los Laboratorios Cadmus se ha ofrecido personalmente ha brindarle tratamientos especiales de parte del gobierno a todos las personas con alguna deformidad genética, y que la relación de dicha gente podría ser determinante en esa guerra a la hora de combat ir a sus enemigos, ya que algunos de ellos o tienen una inteligencia superior a la normal, telepatía o incluso otras habilidades aún desconocidas para la humanidad, y que para enf entar al enemigo se necesita de una fuerza igual o superior a la hora de combatir fuerza s que van más allá de la comprensión de la humanidad, y que no tiene miedo de ser com parado en su método de impartir política con su amigo George W. Bush (George W. Bu sh).

Lois Lane (Erica Durance) le pregunta a Lionel Luthor (John Glover) si su hijo Lex Lut hor (Michael Rosenbaum) no asistió a esta conferencia de prensa debido a que se encue ntra recluído en una celda de máxima seguridad en el Hospital Psiquiátrico de Belle Ree ve debido a que Lionel (John Glover) lo considera otro más de los infectados por la lluv ia de meteoritos debido a la calva de su cabeza y porque según algunos sería una de las mayores mentes científicas de la historia, llegando algunos a compararlo con Albert Ein stein (Albert Einstein), Isaac Newton (Isaac Newton), el profesor James Moriarty (Eric Porter) o incluso el Dr. Stephen Hawkins (Stephen Hawkins).

Lionel Luthor (John Glover) le dice a Lois Lane (Erica Durance) que su vida personal n o es motivo para que tabloides sensacionalistas intenten arruinar la imagen del hombre d el que alguna vez llegará a convertirse en el hombre más poderoso de la Tierra.

John Jones (Phil Morris) le dice a Clark Kent (Tom Welling) que semejante declaración de un hombre como Lionel (John Glover) a los medios de prensa de toda la Tierra solo puede hacer presagiar años o tal vez milenios de oscuridad para un planeta como la Tier ra de la misma forma en que ocurrió con Krypton, ya que fue la propia ambición del Ge eneral Zod y su alianza con un dictador intergaláctico conocido como Darkseid del plan eta Apokolips lo que terminó por destruir a todo Krypton, sin olvidar también la sobreca rga energética del núcleo de magma del Sol rojo del planeta Krypton lo que terminó por destruir a toda su gloriosa civilización.

Clark Kent (Tom Welling) le pregunta a John Jones (Phil Morris) que qué se puede hace r para evitar que un hombre tan poderoso como Lionel (John Glover) termine apoderánd ose de los Estados Unidos y finalmente de la Tierra.

John Jones (Phil Morris) le dice a Clark Kent (Tom Welling) que Krypton era un planet a con millones de años de evolución tecnológica y social superior a la Tierra, pero que s in embargo la mayoría de su gente era igual de noble e inteligente que la de la Tierra, pe ro que hay veces en las que un hombre debe enfrentar solo su destino y descubrir cuál es el camino que finalmente desea seguir para toda su vida.

Clark Kent (Tom Welling) le pregunta a John Jones (Phil Morris) si será correcto contac tarse con Oliver Queen (Justin Hartley) y el resto de la JLU para que lo ayuden a averig uar las verdaderas intenciones de Lionel (John Glover) al postularse como candidato pre sidencial.

John Jones (Phil Morris) le dice a Clark Kent (Tom Welling) que ni Oliver (Justin Hartl ey), Bart (Kyle Gallner), Arthur (Alan Ritchson) o Bruce (Christian Bale) deben ayudarl o en un momento tan decisivo para su planeta, ya que por algo Jor-El (Terrence Stamp) y su prima Kara (Laura Vandervoot) lo han entrenado y preparado para un momento co mo este, y que tarde o temprano debe enfrentar a sus enemigos de forma solitaria.

Y en el Hospital Psiquiátrico de Belle Reeve, Lex Luthor (Michael Rosenbaum) dormía tranquilamente en su cama con una camisa de fuerza, cuando se aparece su psiquiátra la Dr. Claire Foster (Lorena Gale) que le dice a Lex (Michael Rosenbaum) que podrían despedirla y perder su licencia como psiquiátra si alguien se entera de que lo liberó de Belle Reeve.

A lo que Lex Luthor (Michael Rosenbaum) se despierta y le dice a la Dr. Claire Foster (Lorena Gale) que cuando asuma el control absoluto de Luthorcorp y Lexcorp, todos se olvidarán del pobre recuerdo que llegó a ser Lionel (John Glover) mientras estuvo vivo, y que por su licencia como psiquiátra no debe preocuparse en lo más mínimo, ya que con las influencias que cuenta Luthorcorp y la futura Lexcorp en todo Metropolis, ella pronto volverá a trabajar como psiquiatra lo más pronto posible.

A lo que la Dr. Claire Foster (Lorena Gale) le pregunta a Lex (Michael Rosenbaum) mu y sorprendida, sobre qué clase de barbaridad planea hacer para acabar con un hombre co mo Lionel (John Glover). Lex Luthor (Michael Rosenbaum) le dice a la Dr. Claire Foste r (Lorena Gale) que los problemas familiares entre los Luthor, solo los Luthor los puede n solucionar, y que le demostrará el poder de su venganza por haberlo internado contra su voluntad en ese asilo, al igual que a todos sus enemigos.

Y en las instalaciones secretas de los Laboratorios Cadmus, Amanda Waller (Yvette Freeman) le decía a Lionel Luthor (John Glover) que el tener supuestamente de aliada a una adolescente tan impredecible como Lana Lang (Kirstin Kreuk) entre sus filas era una medida extremadamente estúpida si es que Lionel (John Glover) quería de verdad llegar a ser el hombre más importante de los Estados Unidos. Lionel Luthor (John Glover) le dice a Amanda Waller (Yvette Freeman) que Lana (Kirstin Kreuk) es solo un simple peón inútil en su juego de ajedrez para convertirse en el nuevo presidente republicano de los Estados Unidos, además que los Luthor en general son muy odiados en los poblados campesinos como Smallville, Arlen o Grandville, y que Lana (Kirstin Kreuk) solo le ayudará a conseguir la aceptación de los poblados más pequeños y menos importantes ya que en algún momento también fue una campesina estúpida, y que después uno de sus empleados o tal vez Lex (Michael Rosenbaum) se encargarán de eliminarla antes de que siga causando más problemas y se dirija a acusarlo con el campesino inútil de Clark Kent (Tom Welling).

Y en la Granja Kent, la piel de John Jones (Phil Morris) empieza a tomar un color verdoso oscuro, sus ojos se vuelven rojos y le sale una capa azul de la espalda, tomando finalmente su forma marciana de J'onn J'onzz (Doug Jones-Laurence Fishbourne), a lo que Clark Kent (Tom Welling) muy sorprendido le pregunta a J'onn J'onzz (Doug Jones-Laurence Fishbourne) que por qué se convirtió en esa horrible forma de criatura verdosa de aspecto de lagartija del espacio exterior, a lo que J'onn J'onzz (Doug Jones-Laurence Fishbourne) le dice a Clark Kent (Tom Welling) que ésta es su forma original marciana, y que si quiere convertirse en el verdadero salvador del universo tiene que aprender a ser menos racista sobre el color de la piel o el aspecto de los extraterrestres, y que esa fue la misma forma que vieron varios de los científicos terrestres antes de atraparlo en el incidente de Roswell de 1947 y tenerlo encerrado en el Área-51.

Y en las afueras del Hospital Psiquiátrico de Belle Reeve, Lex Luthor (Michael Rosenbaum) lograba escapar de todos los guardias de seguridad del hospital, mientras en el interior de Belle Reeve los cientos de freaks encerrados por Clark Kent (Tom Welling) se encargaban de asesinar a todos los guardias de seguridad y médicos de Belle Reeve. Y mientras Lex Luthor (Michael Rosenbaum) corría por su vida, se dice así mismo que no se detendrá ante nada esta vez hasta descubrir de una vez y para siempre el verdadero secreto de Clark Kent (Tom Welling) aunque eso le cueste toda la vida.

Y Clark Kent (Tom Welling) le preguntaba a J'onn J'onzz (Doug Jones-Laurence Fishbourne) que qué pueden hacer para infiltrarse en los Laboratorios Cadmus y averiguar las verdaderas intenciones de Lionel (John Glover). A lo que J'onn J'onzz (Doug Jones-Laurence Fishbourne) le dice a Clark Kent (Tom Welling) que en todos sus años combatiendo freaks de todos los tipos y extraterrestres como Lobo debe tener alguna especie de experiencia como para idear un plan para entrar en los Laboratorios Cadmus y descubrir las verdaderas intenciones de Lionel (John Glover).

Y la Granja Lang, Lana (Kirstin Kreuk) preparaba un pastel en el horno en la cocina, cuando armado con un cuchillo Lex Luthor (Michael Rosenbaum) amenaza a Lana (Kirstin Kreuk) y le preguntaba si era verdad que Clark Kent (Tom Welling) era un freak al igual que él y todos los encerrados en Belle Reeve.

A lo que Lana (Kirstin Kreuk) atemorizada de morir le dice a Lex (Michael Rosenbaum) que Clark (Tom Welling) siempre ha sido un freak, a lo que Lex (Michael Rosenbaum) agradecido de la respuesta de Lana (Kirstin Kreuk) comienza a quitar el cuchillo despacio del cuello de la adolescente, ignorando que finalmente Lex (Michael Rosenbaum) se lo clavaría en la espalda causando la muerte inmediata de Lana Lang (Kirstin Kreuk).

A lo que Lex (Michael Rosenbaum) cambia la estación de radio y coloca música de Mozart para relajarse mientras empieza a saborear el pastel hecho por Lana (Kirstin Kreuk) antes de morir, a lo que de forma irónica se dice así mismo antes de escapar de la casa de Lana (Kirstin Kreuk), que nunca le gustó la vainilla. Y mientras Lex (Michael Rosenbaum) escapaba de la casa de Lana (Kirstin Kreuk) después de asesinarla, se dice así mismo que también debe descubrir la debilidad que tenga Clark (Tom Welling), porque si la mayoría de los freaks no resisten el plomo, entonces es obvio que Clark (Tom Welling) debe tener alguna debilidad, y después de descubrirla le será fácil dominarla para usar a dominar a Clark (Tom Welling) a su voluntad.

Y en la Granja Kent, Martha Kent (Annette O'Toole) le dice a Clark Kent (Tom Welling) que si padre adoptivo Jonathan (John Schneider) estuviera vivo, le estaría dando algún consejo sobre como enfrentar a los Luthor, a lo que Clark (Tom Welling) decidido le dice a Martha (Annette O'Toole) que va a pedirle consejo a Jor-El (Terrence Stamp) a la Fortaleza de la Soledad para combatirlos.

Y en la Fortaleza de la Soledad, Jor-El (Terrence Stamp) le dice a Clark Kent (Tom Welling) que sus virtudes humanas son una de sus mayores fortalezas, pero también la mayor de sus debilidades, y que sus enemigos las utilizarán de todas las formas posibles para derrotarlo, y que fue enviado a la Tierra no solo como el salvador de la Tierra, sino como el salvador del universo, ya que su crianza humana le ha forjado valores que ninguno de sus enemigos nunca tendrán, y que para derrotar a un enemigo como Siget se debe usar algo mayor que la fortaleza física que adquiere por la radiación del Sol amarillo de la Tierra, sino también de la inteligencia que ha adquirido en temas de catástrofes como sus enfrentamientos con los freaks de Smallville, y que su inteligencia y poderes son las mayores armas que puede usar para derrotar a sus enemigos.

Y mientras Lex Luthor (Michael Rosenbaum) escapaba del Sheriff y el Departamento de Policía de Smallville, justo encima de las patrullas se aparece una nave espacial negra que lanza dos rayos láser desde su nariz destruyendo todas las patrullas, cuando de repente se aparece el Dr. Milton Fine (James Marsters) y le dice a Lex (Michael Rosenbaum) que la única manera de evitar que sus enemigos tomen el poder, es formando una alianza ente Fine (James Marsters) y Lex (Michael Rosenbaum)

A lo que Lex (Michael Rosenbaum) le dice al Dr. Milton Fine (James Marsters) con una sonrisa demencial que solo aceptará si lo ayuda a asesinar a todos sus enemigos.

Y en la Granja Kent, Clark Kent (Tom Welling) le dice a J'onn J'onzz (Doug Jones-Laurence Fishbourne) que tiene una idea de cómo entrar a los Laboratorios Cadmus, pero que primero necesita conocer todas las habilidades desconocidas que pueda decirle que poseen los marcianos, a lo J'onn J'onzz (Doug Jones-Laurence Fishbourne) le dice a Clark Kent (Tom Welling) que una de las habilidades marcianas más importantes son la capacidad de volar, la manipulación molecular y la telepatía.

Clark Kent (Tom Welling) le dice a J'onn J'onzz (Doug Jones-Laurence Fishbourne) que va a necesitar que se infiltre con alguna forma humana al interior de los Laboratorios Cadmus para que pueda abrirle la puerta y así entrar a los laboratorios camuflado como un empleado de dichas instalaciones y poderlas espiar desde su interior.

Y en la Granja Kent, se aparece la Sheriff Nancy Adams (Camille Mitchell) le dice a Clark Kent (Tom Welling), Martha Kent (Annette O'Toole) y John Jones (Phil Morris) que fue encontrado el cadáver de Lana Lang (Kirstin Kreuk) con una herida en la espalda, y que todo el pueblo va a asistir a su funeral.

Clark Kent (Tom Welling) muy triste y enojado le pregunta a la Sheriff Nancy Adams (Camille Mitchell) si tienen alguna sospecha sobre quién puede ser el asesino de Lana (Kirstin Kreuk), a lo que la Sheriff (Camille Mitchell) le dice a Clark Kent (Tom Welling) que ayer hubo una fuga casi masiva de los prisioneros de Belle Reeve, supuestamente organizada por Lex Luthor (Michael Rosenbaum) a la cabeza y otros internos según revelaron los que fueron capturados, y se sospecha que pudo haber sido Lex Luthor (Michael Rosenbaum) quién supuestamente haya asesinado a Lana Lang (Kirstin Kreuk) como venganza, pero no hay nada seguro según la investigación ya que Lex (Michael Rosenbaum) desapareció después de que 10 patrullas fueron destruídas de forma misteriosa mientras perseguían a Lex (Michael Rosenbaum), quién también desapareció de forma misteriosa de la persecución.

Y en la ciudad de Metropolis, en el Daily Planet, el editor en jefe Perry White (Michael McKean) le dice a Chloe Sullivan (Allison Mack) que uno de sus colegas editores de The Gotham Gazzette estuvo leyendo uno de sus reportajes en el Daily Planet, y desea contratarla como una de sus periodistas estrella junto con Vicky Vale para realizar reportajes sobre el encapotado demente de Gotham City.

A lo que Chloe Sullivan (Allison Mack) le dice a Perry White (Michael McKean) que le sorprende que la llamen de otro periódico tan importante como el Daily Planet, ya que siempre habría sido su sueño convertirse en periodista estrella del Daily Planet desde los 15 años, Perry White (Michael McKean) le dice a Chloe Sullivan (Allison Mack) que como editor no la obligará o influenciará en su decisión, pero que no niega tampoco que su trabajo sea bueno, al igual que el de su prima Lois (Erica Durance) quién ha logrado mucho como periodista debido a sus encantos e inteligencia, pero que si Chloe (Allison Mack) decide abandonar el Planet para irse a Gotham City, le promete ser un editor mucho más duro y firme con su prima a Lois (Erica Durance) en términos de trabajo a diferencia de cómo fueron los editores anteriores.

Y afuera de la oficina de Perry White (Michael McKean), Chloe Sullivan (Allison Mack) se encuentra con Jimmy Olsen (Aaron Ashmore) y le pregunta que qué pensaría si ella pensara definitivamente en cambiar de ambiente e irse a una parte como Gotham City o Star City a trabajar, Jimmy Olsen (Aaron Ashmore) le dice a Chloe (Allison Mack) que eso le preocupa en lo más mínimo, porque sabe que Chloe (Allison Mack) siempre estará con él.

Y en los Laboratorios Cadmus, J'onn J'onzz (Doug Jones-Laurence Fishbourne) se infiltra al interior de los laboratorios atravesando las paredes como un fantasma y atacando a varios de los guardias de dicha instalación, a lo que J'onn J'onzz (Doug Jones-Laurence Fishbourne) adquiere su forma humana de John Jones (Phil Morris) y se viste con uno de los trajes de los guardias de los Laboratorios Cadmus, y usando los códigos de seguridad logra abrirle la puerta a Clark Kent (Tom Welling) quién se infiltra sin problemas al interior de los laboratorios. A lo que Clark Kent (Tom Welling) le dice a John Jones (Phil Morris) que el va a buscar en la oficina de Lionel (John Glover) y Amanda Waller (Yvette Freeman) información mientras él intenta despistar a los guardias de seguridad.

A lo que John Jones (Phil Morris) le dice a Clark Kent (Tom Welling) que no se olvide que Lionel (John Glover) conoce su debilidad mortal a la kryptonita verde, y que si lo encuentra no dudará en usarla para acabar con todos sus problemas. Y en la nave del Dr. Milton Fine (James Marsters), Lex Luthor (Michael Rosenbaum) le pregunta al Dr. Milton Fine (James Marsters) que de dónde salió semejante cantidad de tecnología miles de años superior a la terrestre, a lo que el Dr. Milton Fine (James Marsters) le dice a Lex Luthor (Michael Rosenbaum) que su nombre real es Brainiac (Corey Burton), y es una entidad digital de control suprema kryptoniana que ha navegado a través de millones de constelaciones y universos paralelos absorbiendo la cultura y conocimientos de millones de universos para convertirse en la entidad más poderosa de todo el universo, y que cuando supo que Kal-El (Tom Welling) era el último de los sobrevivientes del planeta Krypton, intentó entregarle todos los conocimientos de su extinta cultura junto con la personalidad del General Zod para convertirlo en el nuevo protector y gobernador de la Tierra, a lo que Lex Luthor (Michael Rosenbaum) le dice al Dr. Milton Fine (James Marsters) que si él quiere puede adquirir los poderes de Zod y usarlos para convertirse en el nuevo protector y gobernador de la Tierra, a lo que el Dr. Milton Fine (James Marsters) le dice a Lex Luthor (Michael Rosenbaum) que las células humanas no tienen la misma resistencia al poder que las células kryptonianas debido a su evolución genética superior, a lo que Lex Luthor (Michael Rosenbaum) le dice al Dr. Milton Fine (James Marsters) que mientras intentan como derrotar ambos a Kal-El (Tom Welling), va intentar aprender de los millones de conocimientos que tiene el Dr. Milton Fine (James Marsters) adentro de su nave, pero como prueba de confianza necesita saber quién es supuestamente Kal-El (Tom Welling), a lo que el Dr. Milton Fine (James Marsters) le dice a Lex Luthor (Michael Rosenbaum) que Kal-El (Tom Welling) es el campesino conocido como Clark Kent (Tom Welling).

Y mientras Clark (Tom Welling) investigaba en los archivos secretos de la laptop privada de Lionel (John Glover), descubre que Lionel (John Glover) tenía como plan secreto manipular las elecciones presidenciales y convertirse en el presidente de los Estados Unidos para finalizar la Guerra en Irak y Pakistán, para dar inicio finalmente a una Cuarta Guerra Mundial y utilizar un ejército invencible de freaks creados y mejorados por los Laboratorios Cadmus para darle más utilidades a Luthorcorp y convertirse en el empresario y político más influyente y poderoso de toda la Tierra.

Y en la nave espacial de Brainiac (Corey Burton), Lex Luthor (Michael Rosenbaum) diseñaba un misterioso aparato de control remoto el cual ocuparía para manipular a Brainiac (Corey Burton). Y mientras Clark (Tom Welling) seguía investigando en la laptop de Lionel (John Glover), justo se aparece Lionel (John Glover) quién con una actitud arrogante le dice a Clark (Tom Welling) que imagina que le habrá gustado su plan de gobierno para los próximos años, a lo que Clark (Tom Welling) muy furioso le dice a Lionel (John Glover) que no permitirá que él manipule las elecciones y condene al planeta a una nueva guerra con el resto del mundo, a lo que Lionel (John Glover) le dice a Clark (Tom Welling) que después de haber sido irradiado por la luz de las cuevas Kawatche pudo descubrir muchos misterios del universo que nunca se imaginaría que existían, como por ejemplo que los habitantes del planeta Krypton eran una raza de bárbaros y asesinos que solo querían dominar el universo.

A lo que Clark Kent (Tom Welling) le dice muy furioso a Lionel (John Glover) que esa es otra más de sus mentiras y no le permitirá seguir insultando a la memoria de su planeta de nacimiento, a lo que Lionel (John Glover) con actitud calmada le dice a Clark (Tom Welling) que es una pena que siendo tan joven y poderoso, siga siendo un pobre campesino ingenuo que solo se conforma con la mediocridad de la humanidad, a lo que Lionel (John Glover) saca uno de los anillos dorados de la graduación de la Smallville High y coloca delante de Clark Kent (Tom Welling), quién debido a la radiación de la piedra de kryptonita verde empieza a debilitarse de a poco y a morir, a lo que Lionel (John Glover) con actitud arrogante le dice a Clark (Tom Welling) que ni su amigo el marciano podrá salvarlo esta vez ya que sospechaba que un campesino estúpido como ese intentaría algo tan estúpido como eso, a lo que de repente Clark Kent (Tom Welling) se levanta del suelo como si nada, y Lionel (John Glover) sorprendido se atemoriza y corre de inmediato a la puerta de su oficina, ignorando que chocaría directamente con el verdadero Clark Kent (Tom Welling), a lo que Lionel (John Glover) muy sorprendido dice que es imposible que haya dos Clark Kent (Tom Welling), a lo que uno de los Clark's (Tom Welling) se transforma en J'onn J'onzz (Doug Jones-Laurence Fishbourne) y agarrándolo del cuello comienza a leerle la mente y descubre que Lionel (John Glover) sobornó a la mayoría de los guardias de Belle Reeve para liberar a Lex (Michael Rosenbaum) y a la mayoría de los internos, a lo que Clark (Tom Welling) muy sorprendido le pregunta a J'onn J'onzz (Doug Jones-Laurence Fishbourne) si puede averiguar el motivo de porque Lionel (John Glover) liberaría a una persona que el único motivo porque saldría de un lugar como ese sería únicamente para asesinarlo.

A lo que J'onn J'onzz (Doug Jones-Laurence Fishbourne) le dice a Clark Kent (Tom Welling) que hay una especie de bloqueo místico o de otro tipo adentro del cerebro de Lionel (John Glover) que le impide leer el resto de su cerebro, a lo que Lionel (John Glover) en actitud arrogante le dice a Clark (Tom Welling) que nunca podrán averiguar el resto de su plan maestro porque los freaks como él y su amigo el marciano no son más que unos estúpidos que nunca podrán detenerlo, a lo que Clark (Tom Welling) agarra del cuello a Lionel (John Glover) y muy enojado lo levanta del suelo y le dice con tono enojado y con los ojos casi ha punto de activar su vista de rayos láser, que sino le dice el resto de su plan no dudará en tostarlo como si fuera una hamburguesa. A lo que Lionel (John Glover) muy arrogante le dice a Clark Kent (Tom Welling) que si su padre un pobre campesino nunca pudo ni herirlo con un rifle cargado, menos podría un simple campesino idealista como él y mucho menos quemarlo con sus super-poderes, a lo que Clark (Tom Welling) le dice a Lionel (John Glover) que eso es cierto, su padre Jonathan Kent (John Schneider) nunca tomó una vida mientras estuvo vivo, ni siquiera la de un Luthor, y que él no desea ser el primer Kent en tomar una vida, a lo que Lionel (John Glover) saca un misterioso control remoto del bolsillo de su chaqueta Armani y activando el pequeño botón rojo en el centro del control remoto, lo que inicia una serie de explosiones tanto adentro como afuera de la oficina de Lionel (John Glover), y también en las instalaciones de los Laboratorios Cadmus, lo que creo una perfecta distracción para Clark Kent (Tom Welling) y su amigo el marciano J'onn J'onzz (Doug Jones-Laurence Fishbourne).

Y mientras Lionel (John Glover) escapaba de sus captores, saca a la fuerza al chofer de la limusina y la enciende saliendo a toda velocidad de dichas instalaciones llegando incluso hasta la ciudad de Metropolis en el condado de Ilinois, ignorando que muy de cerca era espiado por los miembros de Intergang. Y en el Municipio de la ciudad de Metropolis, el alcalde de Metropolis le pregunta a Lionel (John Glover) que porque motivos estallaron las instalaciones de los Laboratorios Cadmus en la ciudad de Smallville, a lo que Lionel (John Glover) le dice al alcalde de Metropolis que fue la envidia de sus opositores políticos y empresariales quiénes organizaron ese atentado terrorista en contra de su persona, y que quiere que el Departamento de Policía de Metropolis realice una investigación seria y profesional en compañía del FBI para arrestar a todos los que estén involucrados, cuando justo entra Amanda Waller (Yvette Freeman) y armada con una pistola le dice a Lionel (John Glover) que queda arrestado por conspiración y terrorismo en contra de los Estados Unidos, a lo que Lionel (John Glover) muy sorprendido le pregunta a Amanda Waller (Yvette Freeman) que como fue que averiguó sus planes, a lo que Amanda Waller (Yvette Freeman) le dice que su hijo Lex Luthor (Michael Rosenbaum) se entregó pacíficamente hace pocos momentos y pidió el indulto sobre su condena a cambio de revelar a los agentes del gobierno los detalles inéditos sobre los planes futuros de Lionel (John Glover) después de que él obtenga el poder, a lo que Lionel (John Glover) muy sorprendido le dice a Amanda Waller (Yvette Freeman) que es obvio que Lex (Michael Rosenbaum) es una rata traidora como todos los Luthor, y que dejarlo vivo y sin ninguna condena es algo tan estúpido como pensar que los freaks y los extraterrestres como él no intentarán dominar el planeta después de que sean mayoría en el planeta, y que él único medio para derrotar a un Luthor, es con otro Luthor igual de poderoso, y ningún Kent u otra persona nunca podrá detenerlo, y si lo encierran en una cárcel como Belle Reeve es probable que todos los adolescentes mutados intenten asesinarlo, a lo que Amanda Waller (Yvette Freeman) llama a los agentes Fox (David Duchovny) y Dana (Gillian Anderson) para que lo lleven a una patrulla y se lo lleven a una prisión de máxima seguridad.

Y mientras Lionel (John Glover) estaba encadenado y esposado en una patrulla de la policía de Metropolis, Lionel (John Glover) le rogaba por su vida a Amanda Waller (Yvette Freeman) quién empezaba una nueva amistad con Lex Luthor (Michael Rosenbaum), y mientras Lionel (John Glover) era llevado por la patrulla de la policía de Metropolis a una prisión de máxima seguridad para su custodia, la patrulla de repente explota delante de Amanda Waller (Yvette Freeman) y Lex Luthor (Michael Rosenbaum), ignorando que desde el tejado ambos eran espiados muy de cerca por Clark Kent (Tom Welling) y J'onn J'onzz (Doug Jones-Laurence Fishbourne), a lo que J'onn J'onzz (Doug Jones-Laurence Fishbourne) le dice a Clark Kent (Tom Welling) que parte de su destino ya lo ha logrado al averiguar parte del plan secreto de Lionel (John Glover), pero ahora debe por sí solo averiguar como es que fue que Lionel (John Glover) murió, a lo que Clark Kent (Tom Welling) le dice a J'onn J'onzz (Doug Jones-Laurence Fishbourne) que no puede dejarlo solo, que necesitará de su guía para resolver ese misterio, a lo que J'onn J'onzz (Doug Jones-Laurence Fishbourne) le dice a Clark Kent (Tom Welling) que ya es un adulto, tiene todos los ideales y poderes para combatir al mal, además que ya puede volar al igual que su prima Kara (Laura Vandervoot) quién seguro será una excelente ayuda si aprende a confiar más seguido en ella.

Y al día siguiente en el centro comercial de la ciudad de Metropolis, Lex Luthor (Michael Rosenbaum) en compañía de parte del antiguo y del nuevo directorio corporativo de Luthorcorp y del Dr. John Henry Irons (Mekhi Phifer), hace de manera oficial el cierre de la multinacional de Luthorcorp para dar inicio a la multinacional de Lexcorp Laboratories y Lexcorp Industries que trabajará directamente con el Municipio de la ciudad de Metropolis y que le darán a la ciudad de Metropolis cerca del 60% de los empleos a los habitantes de la ciudad y el 80% de los ingresos irán directamente para la gente más necesitada y de los poblados campesinos como Smallville, y que usará todos los medios legales y judiciales para descubrir a la persona que asesinó a su padre el multimillonario Lionel Luthor (John Glover), a lo que Lois Lane (Amanda Peet) le pregunta a Lex (Michael Rosenbaum) de parte del Daily Planet si como único miembro de la familia con las capacidades psíquicas adecuadas tiene alguna sospecha sobre quién puede ser el asesino de su padre.

A lo que Lex (Michael Rosenbaum) le responde a Lois Lane (Amanda Peet) que por las sospechas que habría tenido su padre, lo más probable es que haya sido uno de los millones de freaks que se fugaron del Hospital Psiquiátrico de Belle Reeve, a lo que Lois Lane (Amanda Peet) le pregunta a Lex Luthor (Michael Rosenbaum) si seguirá con su frustrada carrera de científico adolescente y si tiene planes de llegar a postular al premio Nobel de Ciencias, a lo que Lex Luthor (Michael Rosenbaum) le dice a Lois Lane (Amanda Peet) que su pasión siempre ha sido la ciencia, y desde que descubrió que los meteoritos de kryptonita verde habían aumentado su intelecto al nivel de una de las mayores mentes científicas de la historia, siempre ha sido su pasión el de descubrir los misterios de la creación y de la existencia humana, y que si puede en algún momento intentará postular al premio nobel de Ciencias junto a su colega el Dr. John Henry Irons (Mekhi Phifer) quién es uno de sus mayores amigos y de los mayores científicos expertos en cybernética que la Luthorcorp Fundation pudo haber creado mientras Lionel Luthor (John Glover) aún estaba con vida.

A lo que Lois Lane (Amanda Peet) intenta hacerle otra pregunta, y Lex Luthor (Michael Rosenbaum) solo le responde que si tiene más preguntas puede concertar una cita con su secretaria antes de cualquier entrevista, y en la limusina de Lex (Michael Rosenbaum), Mercy Graves (Jessica Biel) le pregunta a Lex (Michael Rosenbaum) si desea hablar de nuevo con su socio misterioso sobre los planes de vender armas clandestinamente a Kasnia, a lo que Lex (Michael Rosenbaum) le dice a Mercy Graves (Jessica Biel) que primero necesita conversar con un socio aún más importante sobre los futuros ingresos de la recién fundada Lexcorp, a lo que Mercy Graves (Jessica Biel) le dice a Lex (Michael Rosenbaum) que entonces lo llevará a las instalaciones satelitales de Lexcom Corporated para que se reúna a su cita privada de las 15:30

Y en el Daily Planet, Clark Kent (Tom Welling) iba a pedirle trabajo de periodista a Perry White (Frank Langella), a lo que Perry White (Frank Langella) le dice a Clark Kent (Tom Welling) que sus reportajes son buenos, que son excelentes, pero que todavía no tiene el carácter de los reportajes de una de sus principales periodistas, Lois Lane (Amanda Peet), pero que le dará el trabajo, pero que primero empezará como fotógrafo y como segundo periodista al lado de Lois Lane (Amanda Peet) como su compañera y mentora, después cuando tenga más experiencia le pedirá a Jimmy Olsen (Aaron Ashmore) que los acompañe a ambos a sacar fotografías para los reportajes, a lo que Clark Kent (Tom Welling) le dice que no tiene problemas entre combinar su trabajo de periodista y de fotógrafo.

Y en el Daily Planet, Chloe Sullivan (Allison Mack) comenzaba a arreglar sus cosas cuando de repente se aparece Jimmy Olsen (Aaron Ashmore) y le pregunta que porque está arreglando sus cosas, a lo que Chloe Sullivan (Allison Mack) le dice que está empacando sus cosas porque piensa que puede tener más posibilidades en The Gotham Gazzette en vez de seguir trabajando en un periódico en dónde ya no toman en cuenta su opinión, pero que puede cambiar de opinión si Jimmy (Aaron Ashmore) acepta casarse con ella y vivir ambos en Gotham City, a lo que Jimmy Olsen (Aaron Ashmore) le dice a Chloe (Allison Mack) que todavía es muy joven para pensar en casarse, e incluso para mudarse a una ciudad tan corrupta como Gotham City, además que toda su familia ha vivido en Metropolis desde que llegaron desde Inglaterra, pero si ella le da un poco de tiempo en una de esas puede resulte la relación de ambos.

A lo que Chloe Sullivan (Allison Mack) le dice a Jimmy Olsen (Aaron Ashmore) que lo ha esperado demasiado tiempo, y no se quedará a esperar a otro hombre nunca más en su vida a menos que estuviera muy enamorada, a lo que Jimmy Olsen (Aaron Ashmore) le dice a Chloe Sullivan (Allison Mack) que entonces esto es el adiós, a lo que Chloe (Allison Mack) le dice a Jimmy Olsen (Aaron Ashmore) que desgraciadamente la relación de ellos no funcionó como esperaban, pero que desea que Jimmy (Aaron Ashmore) sea muy feliz con cualquier mujer que de la que se enamore, a lo que Jimmy (Aaron Ashmore) le dice a Chloe Sullivan (Allison Mack) que espera que tenga mucha suerte en The Gotham Gazzette y a cualquier otro lugar que vaya, a lo que Chloe (Allison Mack) y Jimmy (Aaron Ashmore) se despiden solo con un simple beso.

Y en la Granja Kent, Martha Kent (Annette O'Toole) le dice a su hijo Clark Kent (Tom Welling) y a su prima Kara Kent (Laura Vandervoot) que si ambos van usar sus poderes para salvar a la gente o al universo, ambos van a necesitar de alguna especie de traje o disfraz para que puedan pasar desapercibidos entre la gente normal, a lo que Clark Kent (Tom Welling) le dice a su mamá Martha (Annette O'Toole) que ya fue a pedirle trabajo a Perry White (Frank Langella) como periodista en el Daily Planet y le dio una oportunidad, el problema es que ya lo vió sin anteojos o algo parecido, lo único que no le gustaría es tener que usar máscaras ridículas o algo así para no parecer un idiota con disfraz como Batman (Christian Bale), a lo que Martha Kent (Annette O'Toole) le dice a Clark (Tom Welling) y su sobrina Kara (Laura Vandervoot) que ambos tal vez podrían ocupar lentes falsos y decir que sufren de miopía o astigmatismo, y así van a lograr ambos pasar desapercibidos sin necesidad de usar máscaras o algo parecido cuando tengan que usar sus trajes de super-héroes, a lo que Clark Kent (Tom Welling) le pregunta a su mamá Martha Kent (Annette O'Toole) que qué clase de traje podría ocupar ya que no tiene ninguna idea, a lo que Martha Kent (Annette O'Toole) le dice a su hijo Clark (Tom Welling) y su sobrina Kara (Laura Vandervoot) que tal vez ambos podrían ocupar algo que fuera con la personalidad, ya que Martha (Annette O'Toole) les dice que ha observado que ambos ocupan mucho los colores primarios como el azul y el rojo, a lo que Clark Kent (Tom Welling) le dice que a eso podrían combinarle el color amarillo de los uniformes del equipo de fútbol americano de Smallville High, a lo que Martha Kent (Annette O'Toole) se pregunta así misma que clase de símbolo podrían ocupar ambos, a lo que Kara (Laura Vandervoot) dice que podría ser el símbolo de la casa de los "El", a lo que Clark (Tom Welling) le pregunta a su prima Kara (Laura Vandervoot) que a qué se refiere, a lo que Kara (Laura Vandervoot) le dice que el símbolo de la casa de los "El" es lo que los humanos llaman una "S", una "S" que puede simbolar algo como poderoso, inmortal, eterno, etc. A lo que Clark Kent (Tom Welling) le pregunta si se refiere a que podría significar algo como "Super".

A lo que Kara Kent (Laura Vandervoot) le dice que exactamente a eso se refiere, además que le serviría como una manera de demostrar que no todos los kryptonianos son extraterrestres homicidas y asesinos, y de enseñar parte del legado de Krypton, a lo que Clark (Tom Welling) después de probarse una selección de trajes distintos, llega hasta el traje de "Superman", a lo que Martha Kent (Annette O'Toole) le pregunta a su hijo Clark (Tom Welling) que cómo se siente con ese traje, a lo que Clark (Tom Welling) le dice que se siente poderoso, sólo le pondría un pentágono grande en el pecho con una "S", se quitaría los lentes falsos y le pondría una capa roja larga, a lo que Martha Kent (Annette O'Toole) le pregunta a su hijo Clark (Tom Welling) que como se siente ahora con la capa, a lo que Clark (Tom Welling) le dice a su mamá que se siente un poco vacío, como que le falta algo, a lo que Martha (Annette O'Toole) le pregunta si se refiere a algo como un cinturón o qué, a lo que Clark (Tom Welling) le dice que se refiere a eso mismo, y tal vez alguna especie de slip para que no parezca tan vació el traje y cubra sus partes nobles, a lo que Martha (Annette O'Toole) le pregunta si ahora se siente completo, a lo que Clark (Tom Welling) le responde que ahora si se siente completo, pero que usará los lentes falsos solo en el trabajo y no cuando trabaje de super-héroe, a lo que justo se aparece Kara Kent (Laura Vandervoot) con su traje de Supergirl que consistía casi en el mismo traje azul de Superman, pero en vez de un slip Kara (Laura Vandervoot) usaba una mini-falda.

A lo que Clark (Tom Welling) le dice a su mamá que lo aceptaron de periodista en el Daily Planet, lo que significaría que tendría que mudarse definitivamente a la ciudad Metropolis y que tendría que venir a visitarla solo en Navidad y tal vez en vacaciones, lo que le dificultaría mucho a la hora de ayudarla en el trabajo de la granja, y que no sabe si irse definitivamente a Metropolis o quedarse definitivamente en Smallville, a lo que Martha (Annette O'Toole) le dice a su hijo Clark (Tom Welling) que ya no tiene nada que lo ate definitivamente a una ciudad como Smallville, Lana (Kirstin Kreuk) ya está muerta y todavía no se descubre a su asesino, al igual que al asesino de Lionel (John Glover), y que por la manera de operar del Departamento de Policía y del nuevo Sheriff parece que esos crímenes nunca serán resueltos, además que su vecino Ben Hubbard siempre la ha ayudado cada vez que puede en la granja, así que Clark (Tom Welling) ya no tiene nada de que preocuparse de la granja y puede trabajar tranquilo en Metropolis, a lo que Clark (Tom Welling) le dice entonces que espera que pueda enseñarle a Kara (Laura Vandervoot) todo lo que ella le enseñó cuando él tenía la misma edad.

Y en el centro de conferencias de la ciudad de Metropolis, Lex Luthor (Arnold Vosloo) hacía pública su máxima invención junto con Lexcom Laboratories y los Laboratorios S.T.A.R, el LexoBot-3000, un dispositivo robótico de 3.00 metros de altura operado por un soldado que era capaz de destruir tres tanques militares al mismo tiempo y que contaba con armamento de destrucción masiva en todo su cuerpo, y mientras Clark Kent (Tom Welling) tomaba fotografías, Lois Lane (Amanda Peet) entrevistaba a los científicos involucrados como el Dr. Steven Hamilton (Joe Morton), cuando de repente el LexoBot-3000 comienza a descontrolarse como si una especie de virus de computadora hubiera entrada a su sistema, escapando todos de los misiles y balas que disparaba el LexoBot-3000, mientras detrás del escenario Clark Kent (Tom Welling) se quitaba los lentes y la corbata mientras Lex (Arnold Vosloo) escapaba de manera calmada a su limusina sin que nadie se diera cuenta, a lo que Lex (Arnold Vosloo) toma su celular y se comunica con el teléfono al interior del LexoBot-3000 y le dice a Brainiac (Corey Burton-James Marsters) que si eso no atrae a un sujeto como Kal-El (Tom Welling), entonces se asegurará de destruirlo a él y a todas sus copias, a lo que Brainiac (Corey Burton-James Marsters) le dice a Lex (Arnold Vosloo) que Kal-El (Tom Welling) es una persona tan predecible que tarde o temprano aparecerá, y mientras todos huían del LexoBot-3000, justo uno de los pies del robot se dirigía a aplastar a Lois Lane (Amanda Peet) cuando más rápido que una bala aparece una rayo rojo que justo detiene el pie del robot encima de Lois (Amanda Peet), a lo que Lois (Amanda Peet) sorprendida le pregunta al misterioso hombre de la capa que quién es y cómo llegó tan rápido, a lo que Superman (Tom Welling) le responde que su nombre es Kal-El (Tom Welling) y que por ahora no tiene tiempo de dar entrevistas.

A lo que justo el robot lo pisa con su pierna, dejándolo estampado en el suelo, y mientras el LexoBot-3000 continuaba destruyéndolo todo, Superman (Tom Welling) se levanta del suelo por su capacidad de volar, y a toda velocidad comenzaba a golpear al robot con toda su super-fuerza, cuando el robot comienza a dispararle con todos sus misíles, y al ver que no podía detenerlo, comienza a golpearlo con sus brazos robots iniciándose una inmensa batalla, a lo que Superman (Tom Welling) finalmente lo derrota sacando los circuitos del interior del robot y causándole un corto circuito.

Y en una conferencia de prensa, Lex Luthor (Arnold Vosloo) le dice a todos los medios de prensa que lo que ocurrió en el centro de conferencias, fue solo un desperfecto causado por un virus de computadora que hizo que la CPU del robot se volviera loca causando el desperfecto que terminó por asesinar a cerca de 100 personas en la exhibición de prueba, a lo que Lois Lane (Amanda Peet) le pregunta a Lex (Arnold Vosloo) si eso significa que no asumirá ningún cargo criminal por la muerta de esas personas, a lo que Lex (Arnold Vosloo) le dice que Lexcorp solo puede darles apoyo físico y psicológico a todos los heridos del incidente, a lo que Lois Lane (Amanda Peet) le pregunta a Lex (Arnold Vosloo) si el sujeto de traje azul y capa roja es alguna especie de experimento fallido de Lexcorp. A lo que Lex Luthor (Arnold Vosloo) le responde a Lois Lane (Amanda Peet) que desgraciadamente no fue testigo de las acciones de dicho sujeto pero que le agradece el haber evitado que las muertes fueran mayores. Cuando desde el cielo se aparece una pentagonal negra con rojo que empieza a sacar tentáculos gigantes desde su interior y empieza a atacar a toda la ciudad de Metropolis causando el caos en toda la ciudad. Cuando desde el cielo aparece Superman (Tom Welling) mientras Jimmy Olsen (Aaron Ashmore) comienza a tomar las fotos de todo lo que ocurría ese día, y entre la multitud Lex Luthor (Arnold Vosloo) le dice a Mercy Graves (Jessica Biel) que por favor le prepare su helicóptero privado, porque se dirige a cumplir su destino y no quiere que nadie lo detenga, ni siquiera ella, a lo que Mercy Graves (Jessica Biel) le pregunta a Lex Luthor (Arnold Vosloo) muy atemorizada si acaso planea solo derrotar a ese monstruo, a lo que Lex Luthor (Arnold Vosloo) le dice que se dirige a realizar el destino de todo hombre, enfrentarse a Dios y derrotarlo, y que eso quiere hacerlo solo, a lo que Lex (Arnold Vosloo) se sube a su helicóptero preparándose a entrar al interior de la nave Brainiac (Corey Burton-James Marsters), y en el interior de la nave, Superman (Tom Welling) empieza a buscar la manera de destruir la nave cuando se aparece el Dr. Milton Fine (James Marsters) y le dice a Kal-El (Tom Welling) que él y su socio lo han estado esperando desde que abandonó Smallville. A lo que Superman (Tom Welling) muy sorprendido le pregunta al Dr. Milton Fine (James Marsters) que quién es ese misterioso socio, a lo que en su espalda Lex Luthor (Arnold Vosloo) le dice a Superman (Tom Welling) usando unos guantes de acero con nudillos de kryptonita verde le dice a Superman (Tom Welling) que ha deseado esto desde que asesinó a Lana (Kirstin Kreuk) y al ambicioso de su padre Lionel (John Glover), a lo que Superman (Tom Welling) sorprendido observa detrás de él cuando Lex (Arnold Vosloo) comienza a golpearlo hasta el punto de dejarlo sangrando en el interior de la nave, a lo que Lex (Arnold Vosloo) toma del cuello a Superman (Tom Welling) y le dice que esta vez nadie podrá salvarlo, ya que se asegurará de eliminarlo de una vez y para siempre, a lo que Superman (Tom Welling) activa su vista de rayos láser y comienza a derretirle unos de los guantes causándole pequeñas quemaduras a uno de los brazos de Lex (Arnold Vosloo), a lo que Lex (Arnold Vosloo) muy enojado le dice que si no puede matarlo con uno de sus guantes, entonces lo hará con uno solo de ellos, y mientras Lex (Arnold Vosloo) seguía golpeando con una de sus manos a Superman (Tom Welling), Superman (Tom Welling) lo empuja con su super-aliento haciendo que Lex (Arnold Vosloo) se golpeara en la cabeza quedando inconsciente, a lo que Superman (Tom Welling) comienza a destruir el teclado del interior de Brainiac (Corey Burton-James Marsters) causando que la nave se estrellara finalmente en el lago de la ciudad de Metropolis.

Y mientras la nave seguía cayendo en dirección al lago, Superman (Tom Welling) toma entre sus brazos a Lex Luthor (Arnold Vosloo) y se lleva volando hasta el Metropolis General Hospital, para la nave caer finalmente en el lago. Y al día siguiente, Mercy Graves (Jessica Biel) despierta a un Lex Luthor (Arnold Vosloo) todo lesionado y enyesado en una de las camas de cuidados intensivos del Metropolis General Hospital, a lo que Mercy Graves (Jessica Biel) le dice a Lex Luthor (Arnold Vosloo) que tuvo suerte de sobrevivir ya que el sujeto de traje de azul lo salvó de morir al igual que a toda la ciudad, y que aprovechó de traerle los diarios de toda la ciudad para que se entretenga, sin embargo en el Daily Planet hay un excelente reportaje de una novata llamada Lois Lane (Amanda Peet) que podría interesarle, a lo que Lex (Arnold Vosloo) le dice que no recuerda de lo que fue lo último que hizo antes de llegar al hospital, pero que siempre le ha gustado saber que opinan los medios de prensa con respecto a su persona, a lo que Mercy Graves (Jessica Biel) le dice a hay un sujeto llamado Clark Kent (Tom Welling) que quiere hacerle una entrevista, y que lo va a dejar solo con el para que pueda responderle todas sus preguntas. A lo que entra Clark Kent (Tom Welling) y le pregunta a Lex (Arnold Vosloo) que como se siente y si recuerda algo de lo sucedido los últimos 3 meses, a lo que Lex (Michael Rosenbaum) le dice que tiene vagos recuerdos de lo sucedido, pero que por ahora no le concederá entrevistas a ningún periodista amarillista, a lo que Clark (Tom Welling) se levanta de la cama y Lex (Michael Rosenbaum) le pregunta que en donde nació, a lo que Clark (Tom Welling) le dice que nació en un poblado campesino de Kansas llamado Smallville, y le pregunta su acaso el recuerda haber ido de visita. A lo que Lex (Michael Rosenbaum) le dice que no recuerda haber estado nunca en un poblado miserable como Smallville, a lo que Clark (Tom Welling) se retira de la habitación cuando Lex (Michael Rosenbaum) levanta la portada del Daily Planet y descubre en el él titular que decía: "¡¡¡Superman Salva a Toda la Ciudad!!!", reportaje de Lois Lane (Erica Durance) y fotografías de Jimmy Olsen (Aaron Ashmore), iniciándose así la nueva obsesión de Lex Luthor (Michael Rosenbaum-Arnold Vosloo).

Mientras en una cabina telefónica de la ciudad de Metropolis, Clark Kent (Tom Welling) realizaba una llamada a la ciudad de Smallville, cuando observa un avión comercial de pasajeros cayendo en picada contra toda la ciudad, a lo que comienza a quitarse los lentes y a abrirse el pecho de la camisa saliendo de ella la "S" de Superman, para después salir volando a detener el avión.

**THE END**


End file.
